So they call this Puppy Love?
by xoXBabybooXox
Summary: "I think Love is about how you smell or something like that, that's why deodorants are so famous" ... "Idiot, When it's Fall, the leaves are falling. They travel. But soon, they realize someone's missing them so they go back in Spring. In the end, they will be back at home to where they belong. So Polka, I'm going to come back because I know you'll miss me" ... "We'll be Fiancee's"


**A/n: **A short story x) -_- alright, a long one. Currently working on 4 stories right now, well actually 5, because I have to revise my KK fanfic, and you see, a lot of things are keeping me busy. Like School. SO, I sadly can not promise you the fastest update. School's top priority! (Look who's talking) Aniiways I made another one-shot so, you won't be bored? Lol, well, Enjoy reading! I'll start the story!

**Rated K+ ~ **Available for everyone!

* * *

**So they call this Puppy Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kids grow and so does Puppy Love"_

_**~ oOo ~**_

_**A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction (One-shot)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do __**not**__ own Gakuen Alice. __**Higuchi Tachibana**__ does!_

_**~ oOo ~**_

* * *

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm fife-years old. I have 2 bestest friends, their names are Hotaru and Permy, well her name's not Permy but Sumire, her hair is curly in the end that's why I call her Permy. And as the time passed by, others also call her Permy. They study with me here in Alice Academy! I am just so so happy because I get together with my bestest friends but of course, even though I'm just a kiddie, I also have probwems. My day won't pass by without arguing with the meaniest meany in the hoooolleee world; Meanie Natsume. He is so bad. Badder than Chucky Doll, actually, I'd rather hug Chucky than hug that Meanie Natsume.

But everytime he sees me playing with my Chucky Doll stuffed-toy he always says that I have to stay away from Mr. Chuckie. Yes, indeed, the meaniest meanie in the hooooolleee world doesn't like Mr. Chuckie.

Oh well.. My grandpapa said that I am a princess. And I believe him.

And I told him always that I am Cinderella who is being meal-treated by the meanie stepymother—who is also a witch— Meanie Natsume and then one day, I hit my stepymother with my long long hair and I jumped out of the big— jail like —castle then I turned into a swan and flew towards a big big beatiful castle where I danced with my prince and he became my what they call "hush-band" I think. My mummy said hush-bands are like daddy. I don't really get what she mean but she said one day I'll end up with one. Daddy always give me Howalons. Are they ones who give you Howalons?

I sure hope they are.

Well I don't have a life like that. Not _yet_. But someday, I _will_. My happy ending will end up like that because I am Princess Mikan. And the story of a princess always end up with an "And they live happily ever after" So, I just know I'll be like them.

Sometimes I tell my mommy to act normally because I so know that we are in a fairy tale book. Wherein (I just learned that new word from Jii-chan) I am the princess and Natsume is the antagonist—Natsume is always in my stories, as the meanie—That's how much I 'hate' him. Well people are reading my life story so they all know I don't like Natsume the meanie. _Sigh_ sometimes, I feel uncomfortable when I think about we are in a story because we have no privacy. My mummy said;

_"Everyone in the world are actresses and actors acting at their own story in a big big stage as the protagonist. Everyone is a protagonist. They live their life naturally, little did they know that their making their own story in process. Life is a big story you make by yourself, Mikan. So if you want to make a beautiful story, you better choose the right way to go. Always think wisely. You'll always be a protagonist like any other. And in a protagonist's life will always be obstacles you should pass. I know you can pass them. Because protagonist always do."_

I don't really know what she means by protagonists-thingy and the obstacles—which sound like 'Icesicle' by the way, I love Ice creams!—so, I just nodded like I totally understand her. And afterwards of titling my head when she looked away, she saw me and just simply said that I should think wisely if I want a better future for myself. I wonder if she has another eye?

Oh well, have to go to bed to get some sleep. I should sleep early because my mummy said that if I am not behave and bad, I won't get a gift from Santa in Christmas. She said that he is watching us. So I always look for cameras when I go to the toilet.

Tomorrow is another day of my story.

* * *

Today is Monday, and our teachy today is not here, so we have highschool-ers as the subs... er... didut?teachy. I don't really know how they pronounce it but it's something like "subsdidut teachy"— those are the people who takes the lesson when the suppowsed-to-be teachy is not there. But I don't really understand why highschool-ers. Why not any other teachys? I don't really like to talk alot with highschool-ers because they are tweenagers. I don't like to talk to them because I tell you, I have a biggie tweenager sister whose name's Misaki and all she talks about is borfends and her love-wife. And when I come home from kinder-garden school, all she does is squeeze me like I'm some kind of what they call "rubber-duckies" in the bath which squeaks when you squeeze it. Since we lost my poor rubber-duckies in the bath—well not really lost. We were having an exchange gift week and I decided to bring my ducky since teachy said it must be somethin cute— she's been doing that.. _a lot_ .. I think she thinks that the poor spirit of the duckie is in me now.

It is revenging. Oh no, sorry Mr. Duckie! I should have just picked the yellow-ish ring with diamonds which was on mommy's accesowy box. I knew I should have. But I was wondering why daddy wears the same ring but without diamonds. I thought it would be better if I could give both. But just getting you from the bath saves me a lots of work.

Now I'm suffering on deadly hugs

Oh well.. The other tween-agers has been doing that a lot, too. So now, I woudn't be sur-prized if they do that to me— er... to _us_.

_sigh.._ Do they really think kiddies like us are some kind of toys?

Adults... Adults...

They don't know how kiddies feel when the—

"Ok,ok, kids we are the highschoolers. We are here because your teacher for this day is absent" One of the highschool-ers said. Actually, why do we need subs-didut teachys when we just play in kinder-garden? We don't need strangers watch over us when we play with barbie.

My mom always says 'Don't talk to strangers' I'm an obedient child, I just listen.

The class growled as they heard what the grown-ups told us. The grown-ups were girls. And for all of us know, they'll be touchy-feely and talk about their love-wife. We, kids like to discuss about Power-rangers. You see my point? Theres a big fat wall between love and Power Rangers. Power Rangers save people while "Love" is a whole different story.

"Ok, we'll teach you a new word today" The girl said with a soft tone. Yeah right, by that, they mean _'Hear about our love-wife's ok?'_ Honestly, why are they telling us to be mature when we are just innocent 5 year-old kiddies?They're sharing us their virus. But well... If we are going to talk about Barbie and Ken here, I think it'll be fine.

"Kids, have you ever heard of 'Love'?" The girl asked, excited on our answers. See what I was talking about? They ask us, kiddies, even though they know we're innocent because they think our answers will be _funny_. But now. We have to prove them their wrongs. They just make fun of our answers.

And its Not. Fair. At. All

It is an adults responsibility to teach us new things. But sometimes, adults forget things they used to think about when they were children. And we're just here to remind them.

In our own language.

"My mummy said that love can change any people, it can turn a genius into a fool, a cold personality into warm, a rich into poor, she even said it can turn you blind and a liar when you lie to yourself and do anything even if it's wrong. Just for the sake of 'Love'." Iinchou said. He's the class pressy so it just makes sense when he says deep words which I don't really understand. What is he talking about? Now I'm scared. I don't want to turn blind. "I don't exactly know what it is but I think it's some kind of medecine and a poison at the same time. Because mommy said it can heal the wounds—the deepest wounds which are located in the heart and at the same time it's the cause of that wound. I think she's talking about drinking too much medecine and then you get overdosed and that's when you get sick" He continued. I thought having a wound in the heart will kill you? I wonder how people survive with that kind of sickness. Was it what they call "Heart-attack"? Our teachy has that so we must be obedient or else she'll have to take that pack of tablets and swallow it. They say its bitter, I'd rather prefer candy than that. Honestly, she's been doing that a lot. I wonder if she likes them more than candies?

"Or I also think that it's when you take the wrong medicine and then you get sick because you take the wrong medicine. But when you take the right one, it heals you" The grown-up's eyes softened. Wow, nice Iinchou, you totally changed the subject from 'Love' into 'Medicines'. I never saw grown-ups interested in medicines and softened their eyes. I thought they always think about love-wife because they are tweenagers.

Oh no. They are So not gonna cry.

I heard my seatmate, meanie Natsume 'Tsk-ed'—yes, he _is_, _was_, and _has always been_ my seatmate. And I so totally 'hate' it. I just glared at him as he glared at me. We are having a little glaring-bottle and he always win. Then he broke the glaring-bottle and continued reading manga like he always does. What manga is it this time?

I moved closer to him, trying to peek bu—

"Awwe, that was so sweet of you. Any other?" The big girl asked while wiping her tears.

"They said theres a little baby guy named 'Stupid' or something along that word. They said that it's his responsbility to make people fall in love. But I sure don't want to fall in love right now because they said it's hard and ABC in kinder-garden is hard enough for me" Koko said. He is right, ABC is really hard to memorize and we also have to memorize the hard word; Albabet or something like that. It's hard when you're not used to hear such words.

"Yeah, and I heard you are suppowsed to get shot with an arrow or something but it isn't suppowsed to be painful" Kitsuneme said. Wow! I sure want to know that feeling. The feeling when an arrow is inside you and it doesn't hurt. I'd very so much love to play with it while it's inside me.

"I heard my sister say you use your heart for true love but you use your brains for what they call "Lust-love" but I still think that you should use both. Because I think without brain you'll be dumb to choose and when there's no heart, there's no sense in loving at all. So I think 'Love' is when both your mind and heart agreed at at least one thing and that's when you love a person" Anna said. How do we use our heart by the way? As far as I know our mind works automatically but our hearts also do pump but... I don't really understand.

"They say love is foolish, but I don't know why people still try it. It just means that they're also foolish, right? But when I grow up, I don't mind trying it, too. Because they say it's great and it hurts sometimes. I just want to know how that feels because I've never heard of something like that before" Mochu said

"Love is when you pay and get ready to write a check. Because when you're in love. It's gonna cause a lot" Hotaru said. Awwee.. Hotaru really loves money. That's why she always talk about money. For her, the most important thing is money.

People say 'Love' is the most important thing...

...But I think oxygen is more important

Then again my daddy said _"Love is the greatest gift of God"_

I heard, love is how you smell or something like that. That's why perfumes and deodorants are so popular.

Then the bell rings and we completely ignore the highschool-ers in front. They just said

"Awwe, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Haven't they ever heard of candies? Just the name makes me drool.

Oh well.. I just continued playing barbie and Princess with Permy and Hotaru.

* * *

**_-=- 19 years later -=-_**

* * *

Hi, again! I am Mikan. Do you remember me? I was the girl in kindergarten school, I was 5 back then and I used to talk childish. Now, I'm 24 years old. But Hotaru, Permy and I are still bestfriends. They said I only grew up but things still never changed. They said I was still childish and such. They also didn't change that much that's why we love each other. Hotaru is now married with Ruka-pyon, Natsume's bestfriend. You remember him? I used to talk about him about being mean and as far as I can remember he was in my so-called fairy tale as the antagonist. Permy is engaged with Koko, the one who said that ABC is hard and now he can pronounce 'Alphabet'.

Right now, I'm here in the _Hyuuga _Corporations, the most successful and biggest company here in Japan and probably in the whole world. You wondering why I'm here?

I'm here to visit the handsome owner of the company and the cutest girl and boy I've ever set my eyes upon.

I went inside and the employees greeted me. I just smiled at them and brushed of a strand of my chocolate brown hair on the side.

"Mikan-sama, the boss will be taking his lunch right now. But I think he's still in his office" The owner's secretary said I just thanked her and continued to walk.

As I reached the elevator, I clicked the number 50, yes, this company has more than 50 floors but the 'Comfort Room', I didn't mean the toilet but it's a place where the heir of this company relaxes. It's like a small living room in a big company. Like a lounge but more private. I had to swipe a card to enter that floor because it's only for the friends of the heir. As the elevator stopped, I went inside only to be greeted by silence. I putted the lunches I made on the table and search for the person I've been looking for.

Then all of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrapping itself around me from behind. I smelt the scent of cinnamon which I really like. I wasn't scared. In fact I felt warm and safe, I turned around to see the person face to face, well not actually face to face because the person is taller than me. As I turned around, I met crimson orbs, yep, that's the person I've been looking for.

"Hey, what brought a beautiful lady here?" He inquired

"Just brought the lunch" I answered as I pointed a finger at the lunches on the table. I quickly dragged him to the couch and pulled him down. I opened the lunch boxes.

"Where's Nami " I asked. She's the little girl I was talking about.

"Playing with Ruru, Youichi and Aoi" He said as he laid back and putted an arm around my petite waist.

"Ruru's here?" Ruru is Hotaru's son. It's the nickname I made. I told her his husband's name starts with 'Ru' and her name ends with also 'Ru'. So we decided to call him Ruru but his real name is 'Kazune' it means 'strong' in English. Aoi is also their daughter.

"Yep, your bestfriend said they'll stay with us for a week because she said she'll go with Shouda in Paris to buy the wedding gown she'll need in her wedding, I told them you're not coming so, they left them here" He said. 'Shouda' is Permy's last name. Wait...

What!? I never said I'll not go with them!

"Hyuuga! I never said that I'll not go with them! I'm the bridesmaid so I should go with her! Your _mean _as always!" I shouted. He just have that amused smirk on his face. Argh!

"What happened with _Natsume?_ Mrs. Hyuuga?" He asked, argh!

"Natsume! You are mean as always!" I said as I pouted. He just pecked me in the lips. That's how he always say sorry.

"If I let you go, then I'll be lonely in my bed for a week" Natsume said.

"You could've come, you idiot!"

"But what about the kids?" He asked

"There's always my mom and your mom!" I said

"My mom said she needed 20 maids to make them put on their clothes" He shrugged as he eyed the lunches I made. I sighed. He must be hungry by now. I opened the box, grabbed the spoon and fork and started to feed him.

"Here" I said. He just smirked and opened his mouth. I fed him and I also ate.

Now you must be very confused. I didn't tell you my last name before because, I also am married, my full name now is Mikan Hyuuga. The wife of Natsume Hyuuga, the president of the company and the one I used to call 'meanie'. Nami is our daughter and Youichi is our son. Youichi is older, he's 4 while Nami is 3, her bestfriend Kazune always calls him 'Karin' it was the nickname he gave her. And Aoi, Kazune's sibling is the bestfriend of Youichi and she always call him You-chan. They cute aren't they?

And yes. I married young. But I was sure that Natsume is the one for me. Why so? We've been actually _engaged_ since 7. After that _big incident_. And we've been together since then. Even though they called it 'Puppy Love', that puppy love grew as we also did and here we are now, happily married.

"Do you still remember what happened when we were 7?" He asked while chewing and looking at the children who came out of nowhere and are now playing with my once favorite toy; Barbie. yup, even though 19 years passed, she's still as famous as ever. Amazing, huh? Actually, we also owned a toy company that's why we have lots of them.

"Yes of course, I'll never forget that day" Who would? That was the most memorable day of my life except my wedding day of course.

* * *

_XxFlashbackxX_

* * *

_2 years passed since the highschool-substitute-teacher-thing happened_

_A 7 year old brunette was about to go outside the school, when she remembered that she forgot something in her classroom_

_"Permy! Hotaru! I forgot Ken in the classroom! Here are my things. Would you please wait for me with mommy while I get Ken?" She asked with her childish voice. She needed to get him. Because according to her, she needs to get Ken so that Barbie won't be alone._

_Before her friends can even reply, she rushed off to the classroom, and there, she saw little Natsume putting the beautiful card under her table. She was about to talk to him when he saw her and walked out of the room without even teasing her. There was something in his eyes... what was that?..._

_Sadness? Loneliness? Longing? Regret?_

_She titled her head, wondering why he didn't tease her. It is really rare for him not to do that. She quickly got to her sit, get Ken and after fighting with her own instincts, the red neat envelop. She decided to read it later, when she gets home._

_She quickly got outside and quickly went in the car with Sumire and Hotaru, little did she know someone was watching her from afar, seeing her for at least one last time._

_As she got inside the house, she quickly get inside her room not even pecking her parents on the cheeks or greeting her Jii-chan. She felt like she must hurry and read the letter _—_no matter what. As fast as she can._

_Why? Why does her heart beat so fast?_

_She gently opened the beautiful envelope,being careful not to ruin it. There,she saw a stationary, a very beautiful stationary and in it was clearly Natsume's cute handwriting. Even though she has difficulties at reading, she tried her best._

**_Polka,_**

_Hey, idiot. It's me, Natsume as you can clearly see my beautiful handwriting. I bet you're having a hard time reading this. Tsk, how expectable of you. Anyway, I'm saying this because you won't see 'Meany-Natsume' anymore. That's right, I'm going to America. I'll be leaving tomorrow. Anyway, Polka, I know you'll miss your crush, but don't be sad, ok? I will always tease you in my and your dreams so all you have to do it sleep all the time if you miss me and get scolded by a teacher. Then you'll think I'm there because when a teacher scolds you, it was always because we argue. I'm not really sure when I'll come back but I have a __demand._

_Do. Not. Forget. Me_

_Or I'll burn you alive. Polka, I'll only do this once, so you better be grateful._

_I will miss you the most._

_Don't worry, I'll buy you an american doll when I come back. So wait for me, idiot._

_This will be the end of my letter. I know you were tortured just by reading this, since you can't completely read yet. And that's the reason why I just wrote you a letter. Anyways, keep that annoying smiling face in your ugly face. If you cry, you'll be uglier. Make sure you won't wear those ugly pig-tails either the day I come back, you look like a Taurus on those ugly pigtails._

_Ja, ne, Baka Mikan._

_P.S: I'll take your hand the day I come back, whether you like it or not._

**_~ Natsume_**

_Little Mikan didn't know how to react, should she be annoyed because he said he like torturing her by writing her a letter? Shocked because he's leaving? Happy or sad? She didn't know that he only write that to her because he can't take it__— __to say it to her straightly. He didn't mean to offend her. He just don't want her seeing that he's sad. Even for a 7 years old lad, he sure acts mature._

_She was beyond shocked as she knew that he'll be leaving. A little earlier this day, they were acting normal and just bicker with each other. She realized, everything until this day was normal, argue here, teasing there, screaming could always be heard in their class. Teachers always scold them. That has been going on since they knew each other._

_But now? What is she supposed to do when the one who entertains her __**the most**__ will be gone? She realized; In fairy tale stories, there are always antagonist. Before, she hated them, because their bad. But now?_

_She realized that having __**no antagonist **__at all is boring. She always thought, without the antagonist, she'll live happily ever after. In Cinderella, Cinderella loves everyone, even her bad step-sisters and step-mother._

_Then it hit her,_

_Sometimes the antagonists are being antagonists because of a reason, but is Natsume really that bad to her? To even call him an antagonist?_

_He even saved her once when she was getting bullied!_

_"Get your own servant. Because as you can see, Polka here is mine. And I never share my properties"_

_Well that was what he said to her bullies. OK, he was insulting her and claiming her at the same time. But you can also call that 'saving', right? After all.. the bullies stopped._

_For all she knows, he hates her and she hates him. It's a hate-hate relationship. And wait, she doesn't really understand the word 'hate', why is she using it anyway?_

_She wasn't thinking of the good times he spent with her, she just always thought about the bad ones. She never thought it was the way he shows affection. What a weird way._

_And what was he supposed to mean by "I'll take your hand the day I come back, whether you like it or not."_

_Just then, she saw small drops of water fall into the paper. She felt her throat tight, she can hardly breathe. Why? Why is she feeling this way? Isn't she supposed to be happy that her enemy will be leaving? She always wished for that, because it's him who always makes her annoyed. Wait,_

_Is he even the person who she should call enemy?_

_Now she was blaming the fate. Why should it be so harsh to her? To her, who's just a 7 year old girl? An innocent little girl who doesn't even know what love is. Should she wish that Natsume never came to her life? Should she be happy or sad that he's leaving? No stoic,cold,unsocial boy she always gets to argue with every morning? She doesn't know this feeling. why does she feel like her stomach is turning up-side-down? Why can't she breathe properly? Why is she crying?_

_That, she didn't know. But only one not-questioned question was answered;_

_She need him to stay. Even though he's bad to her. Call this little girl crazy but she needed an antagonist to spice her life. And no matter how many antagonist pass by into her life, only one antagonist will leave a big footprint, and that was her favorite antagonist, Natsume Hyuuga the Meanie._

_She quickly got out of her room and went to her parents, who were, once they saw her, worried why she was crying. It was a bare sight to see this bubbly and cheerful girl cry. She must have been very sad._

_And indeed she is._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Natsume is le-leaving!" She sobbed as she hugs her mother's waist. She tried to wipe the tears that keeps coming out of her cute little face but to no avail. She wanted him to tease her right now__—__which she just realized is the one thing that makes her forget why she was sad. The thing that destructs her always when she has her little 'child-problem' because of the fact that she has to deal with a meanie Natsume._

_It was Natsume's way of cheering her up._

_"Sweety? You mean your mortal-enemy? You always prayed that he'll leave, so why are you sad right now?" Her mother said, trying hard not to smile. She knows why her daughter was sad. Her father, can't hide his grin and just looked at the scene in front of him. He also knows why. Maybe the saying's true? Parent's know best?_

_"A-I don't know, mommy! But I jus- I just want him to-to stay. Without him, m-my fairy tale won't be complete! A-i need my antagonist now! Waaaaaah!" She sobbed as she cried harder. Her mother can't help but smile at her daughter's reactions. Indeed, she is still a child. And she don't know if she wants her daughter to grow up or not. She's cute when she's innocent but she also needs to know more about the world. She knows that one day, this so-called 'Meanie' will steal her daughter away from her and her husband._

_"__**Your**__ antagonist? I thought you hate him? You always whined about him since you were 3" Her father butted in, interested at his daughters reactions._

_"Yeah, I thought so,too daddy! Pleeeeeease can we pleeeeeease see him before he leaves? Pleaaaaaaaaaaasee?" She said as she clasped her tiny hands and begged her parents. Her parents, however are more than happy to go to the airport__—__ Natsume's mother are their bestfriend and they __**secretly**__ made a deal that if they have children of different genders, their children will be engaged__—__only if they agree._

_"Auntii Kaoru will a-also be gone,right? Aren't you sad? mommy, daddy?" She asked her parents as she looked up at both of them, a little confused why they're not crying. Why were here parents not crying when their bestfriend-since-diapers are leaving? Why was she crying when her so-called 'enemy' was leaving? Has the world turn up-side-down?_

_"Mikan, of course we will miss them! But it's not like they're not gonna be back anymore,right? Don't worry, you will see Natsume tomorrow" Her mother said as she hugged her daughter and looked up at her husband who is now grinning like an idiot. She smiled a knowing smile at him and he nodded, signing her that they are going to the airport tomorrow._

_._

_When they were about to go, Mikan grabbed something out of her mother's accessory box._

* * *

_A handsome little boy was sitting on the chair with his parents who were talking to someone. He just sat there in the airport- as if waiting for someone. But all he can do is imagine. The one he wanted to be there, the one he wished is there will surely not come. In fact, he was sure she is having her peace and happy time without him in the school. Just then, his parents told him that they needed to go. He turned around._

_Then heard a sweet soft voice._

_"Natsume!" It was the voice he wanted to hear the most. He was sure he was just hearing those voice inside his head but it isn't for real. Why would she be here in the first place?_

_"Natsume!" He heard the voice once again. He know he wanted to hear the voice but at the same time he doesn't. It makes him want to run away from his parents and just go to the school to see his little Puppy Love. He shook his head, gaining him a smile from his parents, they know what is going to happen. He had a confused look as his parents stopped. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his parents. What is up now?_

_"Natsume!" He heard again but this time, he felt soft little hand hold his. He quickly turned. Crimson met auburn. He widened his eyes for a second and then it turned back to normal. His calculations were wrong. She came. His favorite brunette came. Should he be shocked? He just smirked, being with this idiot all the time- he shouldn't be shocked since if it was Mikan, you shouldn't expect, she does stuff normal people wouldn't do, this girl is twisted so he should just get used to it. But no matter how much he tries, she never ceased to surprise him._

_"I see, you miss me already,huh? Polka?" He said, teasing her to get rid of the awkwardness, however, it doesn't seem she wants to get rid of it. She hugged him, her hands around his neck, while he was wide-eyed. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He blushed. Not because others see them, not because he's embarrassed, not because their parents are smiling knowingly._

_But because he has longed for her to do this._

_**So they call this 'Puppy Love'**_

_**Oh, I guess they never knew,**_

_**What a young heart really feels,**_

_**And why I love her so,**_

_He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He glanced at his parents and they just nodded. Why are they nodding? That look wasn't supposed to be a question. He looked back at Mikan and just noticed that she was crying silently. He slowly returned the hug_

_**And they call it Puppy Love,**_

_**Just because we're in our teens,**_

_**Tell them all it isn't fair,**_

_**To take away my only dream,**_

_"Idiot! Idiot! Natsume you idiot! You're the one who's idiot here, not me! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked as she hugged him tighter. He just smirked._

_"Baka, stop crying. You're wetting my outfit. You look ugly when you smile but you even look uglier when you cry, so stop crying. I don't want to see someone crying over me. I'm not dying, I'll just be going" He said to her, rubbing small circles on her back "When it's Fall, the leaves are falling from the tree. They go and travel but soon, they realize that someone's missing them so they go back in Spring. In the end, they will be back at home to where they belong. So Polka, I'm going to come back because I know you'll miss me" He explained to her while he closed his eyes and smiled. Their parents smiled softly at the scene in front of them. Their mothers have teary eyes while their fathers smiled, accepting the fact that even though Natsume was just a 7 years old, he has a mind, character, even matured than theirs._

_"But, but, they'll be gone in Fall again, right? Does that mean that you'll leave again once you come back?" She asked as she snuggled closer to him._

_**I cry each night my tears for you,**_

_**My tears all in vain,**_

_**I hope and I pray that maybe someday,**_

_**You'll be back in my arms again,**_

_"Then we'll make a difference, you'll be my fiancee, so when I come back, we'll be together" He said as he smirked and looked at his parents, knowing fully that they planned this. His parents, however were shocked and didn't know how to react. That was just too early, at their young age. But whatever, they were planned to be engaged sooner or later anyways._

_"What? Fancet? Faucet?" She asked him as she gently pushed him to look at him._

_"Fi-an-cee" He said, thinking deeply about it. They need rings to be fiancee's. What should he do?_

_"Ohh... Good idea! Hey, I've got something for you" She said, pushing off the whole Fiancee thing because she doesn't know anything about it. She pulled him off their parent's sight, not wanting them to see what she's giving to him._

_"Here" She said as she handed of a shiny little object. "I was supposed to give that on the exchange gift week, but I decided to bring Mr. Ducky then, but now, I managed to get it from my mother's accessory box. My father has the same one, too. But not so girly, so I'm giving you my fathers. It's like a pair so I'll just ask my mother if she could give hers to me. I can just ask them to buy new ones anyways" He smirked, knowing fully what the little thing is._

_"Perfect, this makes our engagement official. I'm not going to give this back to you no matter what happen" He said as he hide the thing in his pocket._

_"Umm... I know you don't like dolls that much, but here... Take care of Ken. Bring him back when you come back. Barbie will stay by me. So you better come back so we could play together. Me and Barbie will be waiting for you" She said as she smiled her angelic smile at him. He just smiled a little smile and accepted the doll. They walked to their parents, Natsume not giving a damn that his parents are looking at him weirdly because of the boy doll Mikan gave him. Mikan's parents have confusing looks on their faces._

_"Honey, we need to go now" Kaoru said, telling Natsume to bid his goodbye. Natsume just nodded then looked at Mikan and kissed her on the cheeks. Their parents, were shocked for the umpteenth time. He went forward and then looked at his frozen parents._

_"Aren't we going yet? Let's go now before I change my mind and stay here" He told his parents as he placed his small hands into his pocket._

_"O-oh... Ok.. Umm.. Bye, Yuka, Izumi, Mikan. Don't worry, we'll be back in 2 months" Kaoru said while following her son._

_"WHAAAATTTT?!" Mikan yelled, getting attention. He is just going to be gone for 2 months?! Is he kidding? He just smirked and hummed a song, completely enjoying what just happen._

_**Someone, help me, help me, help me please**_

_**Is the answer up above,**_

_**How can I, how can I tell them**_

_**This is not a Puppy Love**_

_..._

* * *

_"Honey, have you seen our engagement rings?"_

* * *

_~ End of the Flashback_

_.**.**.**.**_

"You were crazy. My mother totally scolded me with the engagement ring thing while my father just laughed. You drove me crazy when you told me you'll be gone just for 2 months" I said as I shook my head. Natsume just chuckled and kissed my cheeks.

"But you loved me and you jumped into me when I came back then you cried" My husband said while opening his mouth for more food.

"Yeah, but that was a Puppy love, idiot. And Permy nearly killed me as she saw that I hugged you, seriously, even now, I think she still idiolize you even though she's getting married" I said, Permy totally straggled me to death as she saw me hug Natsume. I thought I was going to die when Natsume slapped her hands away from me. Permy's face was priceless when she saw Natsume hug me. I'm glad she's getting married soon. Even though, I don't get to choose her wedding dress because of Natsume.

"A Puppy Love that also grew as we grew up"

* * *

**_'~Owari~'_**

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo. How was it? Who wants a Sequel?! XD, sorry, I don't think I'll be making one. But pleleleleaaase, wait for my other coming one-shot, "The Elevator", I think you'll love it. Please also have patience on my other story "The Consequences of ignoring Natsume Hyuuga". I am SO to-the-limit happy about your reviews xD, I'm doing my best on the story because it was the story that has the most number of Favorites, Followers and Reviews! Is it that interesting?! XD Yey ;)). Don't worry. I SO promise it'll be WORTH waiting! It's a pretty long one and I'm still in the middle. I think I got a lot of better! You see, I read my last stories and I was quite embarrassed x) You can see that I didn't really write those stories professionally. Pfft! That's why I'm having a lot of job of revising some of my past stories. SO I hope I write my future stories a little better. ;)) And by the way, I don't think I'll be updating this coming week because we have camp for the whole week and I have to prepare this week. And I will so totally write stories when I have time! After all, going to other places makes people have ideas! Wish me luck ;P and I will appreciate it if you give me ideas, too!


End file.
